pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Six shooter
Six-shooter is a peashooter found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Persistent and Mega-Grow plants against the zombies. His special move is Surprise Attack which makes one plant on your side get 2 extra immediate attacks with the bulls-eye trait. Card Information *Group Types: Persistent & Mega-Grow *Special Ability: Surprise Attack - One plant on your side get 2 extra immediate attacks with the bulls-eye trait. *Other powers: Time to Shine, Alkaloid Drop, Holo-flora *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Six shooter claims he’s the fastest sureshot there is. Just don’t tell cactus he said that. Strategies With While Persistent class has access to a lot of cards capable of reviving and protecting plants, it is generally a bad idea to use these with Mega-grow plants as they will have their stats reset when they come back. There are a few notable examples though such as Podfather, Super Phat beets, Sweet pea, Whip vine, and other plants that either have one time use abilities or get stronger when played rather than over time. Plants that have afterlife themselves can be considered viable though as they will keep your hand full and keep your opponent busy although the higher than normal sun cost and lower than average stats on Persistent plants can mitigate this. But not all is lost. Six-shooter can and should protect his mega-grow plants with many of the recovery based Persistent cards such as thornroot, Kudzu vine, or barb-berry. And speaking of keeping zombies in check, punish based plants can be boosted easily by Six-shooter to great effect making this hero a great choice if you intend to make a punish deck. Such plants can be used to keep the zombie hero in line while your more powerful mega-grow cards continue unhindered. Another advantage that this has is that it has two amphibious plants. While not much on their own, they can be boosted to great effect and the Hornifer tree will make the zombie hero think twice before bothering to place a zombie in the water lane. If this doesn’t work, consider using whipvine. Finally, his signature superpower can be useful for breaking stalemates if you ever need to punch through to the zombie hero in the late game for both its ability to repeat attacks and not trigger the zombie hero’s block meter. Against It really is best not to let him build up a proper defense which should be simple enough since there are not very many cheap persistent plants. Speaking of persistent plants, they’re stats are usually below average so as long as you outmatch them you can easily take control of the early game. Just watch out for swarm shroom, sledge hedge, and other plants designed to deter you’re increase in numbers. If you see a strong plant or a plant that somehow punishes you or rewards the plant hero for actions you take, make an effort to destroy that plant. Particularly if it messes with one of your strategies because otherwise the plant hero will skyrocket ahead with all the penalties you suffer and their stronger mega-grow class will be unhindered. Instant kill tricks will work on many of the persistent plants though if you can’t accomplish that strong enough zombies will be sufficient to defeat them. Gallery Trivia *He is a peashooter-type hero just like Green Shadow *They have many differences however such as Six-shooter being closer to a repeater hero. *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations